A World of Blocks
by kingalex1234
Summary: Alex and Aqua once again end up in a new dimension, but this time they have some higher ground from real-world logic. however, with the dangers of night lurking every day, and no way to escape it, can they survive to get to the end of this blocky world they're in?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Prologue

I yawned as I perfected a bug in my machine. I loved the machine more and more with every passing week, especially after it got me out of the Pokémon world.

Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Alex, the only teenager that has ever made a trans-dimensional machine…well, that's not entirely true, but that's why I'm working to make it better! I had brown hair, matching brown eyes, and a thin body that has saved me more than once from attacks. Normally, I wore a plain T-shirt and shorts, but I was wearing a coat I found and jeans.

Anyways, at the moment, it has been a week since I came back from the Pokémon world, and I was starting to think so much heavy use of the dimension traveler (as I decided to call my machine) was having a permanent effect on me…but that doesn't matter right now.

It was late at night, and I was almost ready to test it out again. I made sure it had a home coordinate set, and I got it ready for travel.

"Hi Alex!" a familiar voice said. Aqua, a blond hair blue eyed girl who loved blue dresses came down the stairs. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her body, except she was a bit thinner than most girls.

"Hey Aqua" I said with a yawn. Aqua loved being around me, mainly because she was my girl friend. Aqua also lived with me, because she was the only one of my friends too shy to find a new home (read "The Return Home" for more).

"Oh, where are you going this time?" she asked.

"No where yet" I replied "it hasn't found any new coordinates"

"I can help!" she said excitedly. Aqua meant well, but because of where she came from, she tended to be a bit…destructive. And if she messed with the wrong thing, my machine would overload.

"Just be careful, ok?" I said, letting her mess with it.

She pressed a couple of buttons, and the machine turned on. Suddenly, the lights flickered. "What was that?" Aqua asked.

"Probably a power surge" I replied calmly, then I realized what that meant for my machine. It was too late though, because the dimensional transporter was already starting the teleportation process…and we were its targets.

Before either of us could say anything, it activated, making us both pass out...

**Yay! New story! I had a bit of trouble with the last story I tried to post, so I'm replacing it with this one. In case you couldn't tell, this one is based on Minecraft, but there's a bit of a twist from normal game play…but that's later. Minecraft is by far the broadest subject I've written about, but that's both good and bad. Good: lots of story, tons of room for input, no limit and no dead ends. Bad: no guidelines, infinite story possibilities, no true goal. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 1: a new world

Ugh…what happened? My eyelids felt too heavy to move, and my whole body was numb. Was this what it felt like to die?

Ok…basics…I'm Alex…I'm 15…I'm an inventor… ok, that cleared my mind enough.

The normal panic attack wasn't there, I was used to foggy memory by now, and I was just focused on my surroundings. I felt something soft underneath me, and cool air around me…and warm sunlight. Was I outside? My eyes slowly fluttered open as my body regained feeling. I was outside in a field, laying on the grass. A light breeze blew by, which is why it felt so cool. I could see the sun…but it was different…almost square like…

I looked around me. Wait a minute…everything seemed more cubical…as if curves didn't exist… I rubbed my eyes, and the blocky surroundings seemed more normal now.

I shook my head and looked around "Aqua?" I called out. No response.

I sighed and waited for the dizziness to go away.

"Moo!"

I gave a yelp of surprise as I jumped back, then I realized it was just a cow that had wondered too close.

I sighed and looked around again. There was a snowy region in the distance, which I found strange considering I was in grass and didn't feel cold. I also saw a large body of water that seemed endless, and a desert. All of them so close together seemed strange, but I decided most of it was illusion. I walked towards a forest in the distance.

I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped. "Ow…" I heard faintly.

"Aqua!" I said. I helped her to her feet "are you ok?"

"I've been worse" she said groggily "I tripped over something"

I looked around, and saw a chest, with 4 torches around it. A random chest seemed weird, especially with how blocky it seemed. I opened it and saw it was full of what looked like a bunch of cards, some that were stacked on top of each other.

I picked one that had a picture of what looked like a wooden plank on it. "Hey, Aqua, look at this" I said, showing her the card.

She took it and turned it over several times "doesn't look like anything I've seen before" she said. She put the card down in front of her, and before either of us could do anything, it turned into a block of wood that looked like planks.

"huh…that's interesting" I said "I wonder if that works for every card" I pulled out a card that looked like a wooden pickaxe, and the moment it left the chest, it turned into, well, a wooden pickaxe. I gave a yelp of surprise and dropped it, and it turned back into a card.

"Maybe there are certain cards that are tools?" Aqua suggested, as I picked up the card and it turned into a pickaxe again.

I thought for a moment, then I looked through the chest again. There were slots where each card was placed, and I could see each card clearly. There were some that looked like tree trunks, some looked like wooden planks, some were foods like apples, some were strings, and some were tools. I took out one card that looked like a belt with slots for cards in it. It immediately disappeared, and an identical belt appeared around my waist.

"Whoa…" I said, surprised at the belt. I kind of wanted the chest too, I felt like it could be useful…but I knew I couldn't pick it up.

"Ooh! Grass!" Lilly said. I watched as she tugged on a piece of tall grass, but the grass didn't budge "stupid grass" she kicked it, and it broke, sending a card flying. The card fell, and Lilly caught it.

I thought for a moment, then I punched the chest. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all, and I even saw cracks start forming, but they quickly disappeared. I punched it a few more times, and noticed the cracks got bigger every time I hit it. I kept punching it, and the cracks grew. When they finally filled the side of the chest, the chest burst, sending a card flying. I caught the card as I fell, and saw it was a chest.

I smiled, and did the same with the wooden plank, then I punched each of the torches and grabbed the cards that flew out. It was so unusual, and yet, I felt like I had seen it before.

Aqua came back, holding a couple of seed cards in her hands "here, you should keep these" she said, giving me them to me.

I put them away, then I gave her the card that looked like the belt with slots "here, take this" I said

She took it, and it immediately turned into the same belt I had "whoa, cool!" she said.

I smiled and looked at the sun. It was definitely past noon now, but the sun wasn't setting yet. "How about we find shelter" I said.

"Ok!" Aqua said. We started walking the same way we were before.

The area was nice, quiet, and peaceful. I didn't really know where we were, but I didn't really care either.

The sun started setting, but the moonlight was enough to see where we were going…unfortunately, I soon found out that it wasn't a good idea.

"Alex…what's that?" Aqua asked fearfully.

I couldn't figure out what she was talking about until I listened…I heard it, a faint moaning. It wasn't loud, but it sent chills down my spine. It sounded familiar, like I had heard it before.

Then I looked around. The previously empty plains were filled with creatures of different types. Things that looked like skeletons, spiders, zombies, and there was one creature that had some camo-colored skin. I realized why the sound was so familiar now.

There was a reason everything had seemed so familiar, that's because it WAS familiar. My vision adjusted as I realized where exactly we were. It was the deadliest time to be out, and we were in Minecraft.

**Yay! Another chapter finally done! Sorry I'm taking so long, I've been a bit distracted recently, and I'm not very encouraged to write, but I will none the less! Anyways, I'd love to have some input, especially since this story can have a TON of input. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 2: survival night

Aqua held me tightly, obviously terrified. I had to remind myself she didn't even know what most farm animals were, Zombies and Skeletons? She had every right to be terrified, they scared me the first time I saw them.

"I want to get out of here!" she complained.

"Here, use this to defend yourself" I said, giving her the wooden pickaxe. She took it, but still clung to me.

"I'm scared" she said, stating the obvious.

"Just relax, and follow my lead" I said, taking out a wooden pickaxe for myself.

She nodded, and we started walking. Nothing came near us for a while, but I could tell they were starting to notice. Something was different about them though…none of the archers shot at us, the creepers that were near us just watched, and the spiders would just climb stuff to look at us. It was like they knew we were a threat, but only if they engaged.

"I don't like this" Aqua said, clinging to me more.

"Just relax" I said, trying to stay calm myself.

Then a zombie attacked, and that was the end of the peace. We spent hours trying to fight off the seemingly endless wave of creatures; luckily they didn't attack in groups.

At around midnight, the battle finally came to the turning point when a creeper attacked. Everyone knows creepers explode…and that's just what it did. Me and Aqua were sent flying, and everything else died. Cards were everywhere, and I got most of them, but Aqua had started crying.

"it's ok Aqua, they can't hurt you now" I said soothingly.

"I never want to do that again!" Aqua said, still crying.

"It's ok, I'll protect you" I said.

"Ok…" she said shakily, calming down. She picked up a card, and it turned into a piece of greenish meat.

"Let's keep going" I said, not noticing it.

"Ok" she said, eating the meat. It took me a moment to realize what it was, but I decided it didn't do anything, and we kept walking.

A couple moments later, Aqua stopped, clutching her stomach "Alex! It hurts!" she said. I quickly looked in my pouch to see what I could give her as she screamed in pain and collapsed.

I quickly grabbed an apple card, which turned into an apple, and I gave it to her. She immediately ate it, and soon she slowly got up

"I suggest you don't eat rotten flesh again" I said.

"Not my fault it looked tasty" Aqua mumbled.

After a bit more walking, we found a village…though it looked abandoned.

"I don't think anyone is here" I said

"Maybe they're all asleep" Aqua suggested. Then I heard rumbling, and soon, a large metal golem stomped into view, causing Aqua to yelp in surprise.

"Entities detected" it said in a metallic voice "hostility…unknown. Continuing patrol…" it stomped away.

"w-what was that?" Aqua asked, fear obvious in her voice.

"It's an Iron Golem" I said "they usually appear near villages with lots of villagers, which probably means there are some here, just not out"

"Oh…ok" she replied.

I heard more stomping, meaning another one was coming…but I also heard a loud moaning. I turned around just in time to see a zombie hit Aqua. She yelped in surprise, and pain, before she collapsed, clutching her stomach, where the zombie hit her.

"Hostile entity detected" the Golem behind me said "removing threat"

Before I could react, the golem stepped over us, running at the zombie, and hit it hard, killing it instantly.

I blinked as it turned towards me "uh...thanks" I said, shocked.

It looked at me, then at Aqua "hostility identified, entity is friendly" the golem said. It then gave Aqua an apple, and walked off.

Aqua ate the apple immediately, and then got up slowly. "Wow…I want one!" Aqua said.

"Well, we need material, but it's possible" I said.

"Ok!" she said excitedly.

We walked past the village, nothing interesting was there anyways. A zombie attacked, but a few hits with the pickaxe and he was dead. I noticed we had a few bones from the skeletons, and I thought about maybe going to find wolfs.

"I hear barking!" Aqua said excitedly.

Listening, I could hear it too "let's check it out in the morning, when we won't be attacked" I said. She nodded in agreement, and we continued.

Night was boring, especially since I had to be careful with the monsters. At one point, me and Aqua took down a tree, getting 4 blocks of wood and a couple of saplings. I planted a sapling and started heading off again.

"Why did you want to take the tree down?" Aqua asked.

"I wanted the wood" I replied. I needed wooden planks for a crafting table, but I didn't know how to craft it yet, so I just left it for morning.

We kept walking, with Aqua talking about the scenery every once in a while.

"Look at all the flowers!" "Oh! A cave!" "That glowing stuff looks cool!" she was talking about lava, and I had to pull her away. Besides that, she'd talk about some of the monsters too.

"Eep! Spiders!" "Oh my god, the skeleton just shot at me!" "What's that shadow thing?"

I looked up and saw what I had hoped to avoid: an enderman. Luckily, he just looked at me and disappeared…though I found that strange, but I kept walking. Eventually, I became exhausted.

"Let's sleep now" I said, digging out a 1 by two hole we could stay in.

"Ok!" Aqua said, jumping into the hole.

I put a torch card on the wall, and it turned into a torch, which surprisingly didn't burn to touch. I could hear the noises of the monsters outside: the moaning of zombies, the chattering of skeletons, the hissing of creatures, and however you'd describe the noise spiders make. It was scary, but I ignored it, knowing we were safe down here. Soon, we both fell asleep.

**Wow…two in one day! I had to REALLY over explain this chapter due to the fact that there isn't a lot to do at night, so…yea… remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 3: crafting

Aqua had already left when I woke up. I got up, filling in the hole, and then Aqua came back.

"I have beds!" she said, tossing me a card. I caught it "a villager gave me it for some rotten flesh!"

"Cool" I said, though I didn't know why that would happen.

"Oh, they also told me about crafting!" she said "give me a wood card"

"Ok…" I said, giving her a wood card.

She looked at it for a moment, then she sat down and put it on her lap. I was confused at first, but she tapped the card, and it turned into a small block of wood. I stayed quiet as she took out a small knife and cut the block into four pieces. The block turned into four cards and she put the knife away.

"ta-da!" she said, giving me the cards. I expected the cards to be blocks of wood, but now they were all wooden planks.

"Wow…" I said.

"It's easier on a crafting table" she said "it gives you tools and automatically activates the cards when it's ready"

I nodded "what tool do I use?" I asked

"Let me" she said, taking the cards back.

She put them on her lap in a square, then tapped the center. The four cards turned into small wooden planks. She pressed them together, then she carved out squares, so that there was one in the center and nine surrounding it. The four blocks turned into a single card, which she gave to me.

I looked at it "wow!" I said in delight.

"Test it out!" Aqua said. I knew I was the one with more experience now.

I placed the card on the ground, and a crafting table popped up. I placed a stick on it, and a piece of coal to its left. Nothing happened.

"It doesn't work" I said

"Try moving it" Aqua said.

I moved the stick to the center, so the coal was in front of it, and the stick and coal formed into their respective pieces.

"Cool!" I said

A small compartment with a drill opened, and I took it out. And drilled a small hole in the coal, then I put the drill away and put the stick in the hole I had drilled. The stick and coal combined, and now it was pretty much a coal on a stick, then a compartment with a knife popped open. It confused me for a moment, then I remembered you get 4 torches. I cut the coal and stick into 4 sections, and they dropped through the table. I waited a moment, and a compartment opened with 4 torch cards in it, which I picked up and put away.

"Wow!" Aqua said. "I wonder what else we could craft"

I thought for a moment. "I think I got it" I said.

I took out 2 more sticks and 3 wooden planks, then I put them on the table, with the three planks on top and the two sticks coming from the middle. The cards turned into materials, and a compartment with a box of toothpicks opened. The toothpicks were metal, so they were easily stuck into the wood. I used them to put the two sticks together, then I put the planks together, then attached the sticks to the center plank. The compartment closed, and a compartment with a small knife opened. I used the knife to trace a pickaxe pattern, and then put it back. The compartment closed, and the table opened up, causing the materials to fall into it. A moment later, a compartment with a wooden pickaxe card opened up. I took the card and closed the compartment.

"Oh! I want to try!" Aqua said.

"Go ahead" I told her, moving to let her see.

She put a single wooden plank card on the table, and it turned into a wooden plank. Two compartments opened up this time: one with a small knife, and one with a book, which I assumed was an instruction manual. She looked through the book, then she carved a square into the plank, then she put both back. The wooden plank fell through the table, and after a moment, a compartment with a button card opened up.

I sighed "Aqua, we don't need a button" I said.

"Sorry…" she replied. She closed the compartment, and the table spat out a wooden plank card, which I picked up.

"Well, at least we know it can undo the crafting if we don't take the card" I said

"Yea, that's good" Aqua said.

I thought for a moment "did you happen to get any cobblestone?" I asked.

"You mean this?" she asked, showing me the card I was looking for.

"Yep, I need 8 of those" I replied.

"Ok!" she said, giving me the cards "it seems like they'll be hard to work with"

"I can still try" I said, knowing exactly what I was looking for.

I put the cards on the table, leaving one space open in the middle, and the cards turned into blocks of cobblestone. The only compartment that opened was the book, so I looked at it. Aqua was right, cobblestone would be VERY hard to work with. A few compartments opened up, and I got to work. I used a diamond needle to thread together the cobblestone, then I used a small diamond knife to carve out the pattern in the book. The cobblestone pieces fell into the table, but I pressed a button on accident, so the compartment didn't pop out. Instead, the table spat the card out, and I caught it. I was holding a furnace card, the thing I needed to start smelting.

"Look at this Alex!" Aqua said.

While I had been busy crafting, Aqua had built a small shelter using dirt, and had put the beds in. it was barely big enough, but it worked.

"Great job!" I said, hugging her.

We both went in our bed, and I blocked off the entrance, then I easily drifted to sleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I decided to make a more advanced crafting system, to make it a bit more realistic. Each chapter will either introduce a different aspect of Minecraft, or it'll build on the plot, so I might extend information more than I need to. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 4: caves

I woke up and could still hear Zombie noises, so I decided to look at my inventory, especially since Aqua was still fast asleep.

I had a wooden pickaxe, a few blocks of wood, some wooden planks, a stone pickaxe, some coal, some sticks, some string, a chest, a few torches, the furnace from yesterday, and a stone axe. I made a mental note to check my inventory every day. I decided to let Aqua handle trading, since she could get any food we would need. After a few minutes, Aqua woke up, and I opened the shelter to sunlight. I remembered Zombies and skeletons would burn in sunlight, and Spiders were neutral, but I still had to be careful with creepers.

"Good morning Alex" Aqua said with a yawn.

"Morning" I replied. "Did you see any caves?"

"Yea, there's one nearby" she replied.

I nodded "we just have to be careful with monsters" I said, holding my torches.

I only had a few, but hopefully Aqua would be able to craft more. I told Aqua about mining and the ores we would need right now. We got to the cave quickly, and Aqua watched as I cleared it out enough for her to come in safely.

"Ok, so using the stone pickaxe, you'll get iron, and I can get coal using the wooden one, right?" Aqua asked.

I nodded "we might be able to get some villagers to help us" I said "but that'll be later"

"Ok, I'll get as much coal as I can!" Aqua said, running off.

I smiled and walked further, putting torches to light up the path. I could hear whispering every once in a while, but I ignored it, thinking it was nothing. I twirled the pickaxe in my hand, surprisingly meeting no resistance as I kept going.

I got about 10 iron ore blocks, and then I went back up. The torches burned eternally, which was good considering I didn't have anything to light them. I gave the ore to Aqua, who had crafted some torches and gave them to me.

"I might come back with some gold" I said.

Her eyes sparkled "gold? That easily?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "possibly, I could also come back with Emeralds"

Her eyes widened "emerald…wow…" she said "good luck!"

"Thanks" I replied. I left her to do whatever she was doing, then I went back down.

I couldn't find anything down there, but I did hear more whispering. It wasn't faint anymore though, I could hear it, not clearly, but audibly.

"Why is he here?" "Can he hear us?" "Does he know he's being watched?" "Does he know we can help?"

The words were confusing, but as I moved further down, I could hear them more clearly, as if it was coming from below me, from the void itself. The voices couldn't be distinguished themselves, but I heard them distinctly now.

"We should help him" a voice said.

"But how would he react?" a voice asked.

"He needs help, he doesn't know enough" one voice answered.

"But others have learned without us" a voice replied.

"He's different…he doesn't realize the danger" a voice said.

"How can we help though?" a voice asked.

"It's easy, it's necessary…" a voice replied.

"I think he hears us" a voice said.

"Then he should know that we're friendly" a voice replied.

The whispering became inaudible again, and slowly faded. The lack of resistance made sense now…something was trying to help me…but what was it? Was it the void? Was it some entity I couldn't see?

I went back up to Aqua, who was twirling her pickaxe "yay! You're back!" she said "did you get gold?"

I shook my head "no, I couldn't find any" I said, half lost in thought.

"Oh well!" she said "a Villager told me about smelting, so let's get some ingots!" she ran up to the surface, and I followed.

I gave her the iron, and she got to smelting. I couldn't stop thinking about the voices. I felt like they were more advanced than I could imagine, but I couldn't be sure. I remembered something about the game itself: the end poem. I can't remember the words, but I remember it was supposedly two unknown entities talking to each other. Could these voices be related? Could the voices of the cave, as I'm calling them, know what I'm thinking? What I'm doing? They obviously don't know why I'm here…or do they?

"Alex!" Aqua exclaimed "I'm done!"

"Ok" I said, pushing my thoughts aside "let's go to bed though, it's almost night"

We had made a bigger shelter, and I closed it when we got inside. The crafting table and beds were inside, but I'd have to move the furnace later.

"Good night Alex" Aqua said

"Good night" I said. I fell asleep quickly.

My dreams that night were bizarre. I was floating in nothing, and I could hear voices around me.

"He's smart" a voice said.

"But he's not experienced" another said.

"He's dreaming now" another voice said quietly.

"Yes, he thinks he's awake" another said.

"He's listening to us" a voice said, curious.

"Yes, he is" another said "he doesn't know who we are though"

"He doesn't realize what happened" a voice said "he hasn't thought about how to get home"

There was a pause in the voices. I thought for a moment, and I realized they were talking about my machine.

"He figured it out" a voice said, actually sounding excited.

"Yes, does he know how to get back?" another said.

Another pause. I realized they were waiting for me to think. I thought for a moment, and realized I needed to find my machine.

"He thinks he knows" a voice said.

"He doesn't" another said. My machine hovered above me "he doesn't know it can't be found"

"He thinks we are merely voices" another said, as the machine disappeared".

"He will learn" another said "but he should be released now."

My vision faded to black, and I slept like normal…

**Wow, another 2-in-1 day! Half way through the chapter, I started thinking about how to make the story more interesting. The result: voices that speak to him. In case it wasn't clear enough, the story will differ from normal game-play now. More specifically, it will be different than "Vanilla Minecraft." For those of you who don't know what that means, it means I'll be adding mod's into the story. This is where it gets REALLY interesting. I have a couple mod's I know of that I'll use, but I don't know all of them, so if you suggest a mod for me to put in, make sure you're ready to explain that mod to me. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 5: changes and armor

When I woke up, I heard strange noises, but they soon went away. I unblocked the exit, and saw a chest. Looking inside, there was nothing except for a table I didn't recognize. I put it down near one of the walls, putting a door I found in the empty space. The table was black with holographic projection. Seeing it placed, I recognized it now…it was a tinkering table…which wasn't found in normal Minecraft play.

"What's that?" Aqua asked sleepily.

"It's a tinkering table" I said, still trying to figure out why it was here…and more importantly, why I was given it.

"What is it used for?" she asked.

"Nothing at the moment" I said.

I thought for a moment…I remember there were several other machines I had used that aren't in normal Minecraft play…mods, I believe. My eyes lit up. Mods! That meant there were a bunch of things I could get that I couldn't before! And the first should be a power suit.

"Come on Aqua, we're going to go find copper and silver" I said.

"I thought you said there wasn't any" Aqua said, getting up.

"I was wrong, come on" I replied, hurrying outside.

I gave her a stone pickaxe as we got to the cave "what am I looking for this time?" she asked

"Look for copper" I said "you'll know it when you see it. I'm looking for silver"

"Ok!" she said. We went into the cave and split up.

It wasn't long before I heard the whispering again, but I couldn't hear the voices clearly enough. I got enough silver to craft us both a helmet and power tool, then I headed back up.

"I'm back Aqua!" I said as I reached the cave entrance.

"Alex! Look what I found!" she yelled excitedly, running over to me. I thought it was nothing, until I saw she was holding a hologram projector, and she had a bunch of other items in her belt.

"Where did you get those?" I asked

"I found a chest with a bunch of them!" she said "it was just standing in the open!"

"Well, might as well use them" I said.

We walked over to our makeshift house, and she gave me the new items and started smelting. She started expanding the house as I crafted. I made the wires first, using a small hammer to bend the metals together, then I made the helmet and power tool. Stringing the wire through the iron was VERY tiring, but I got through it!

I realized I misjudged on the amount of metal, so I made us both leggings, boots, and chest plates. I put mine on, and Aqua put hers on as soon as she was ready. The power tool fit snugly on our hands, like a glove.

"It's so light and cool!" she said excitedly.

"Yea, but I have to upgrade the helmet, so let me see it" I said.

I took off her helmet and put it on the tinkering table. A whole bunch of holograms popped up. I put the holographic projector and a control circuit on the table. I clicked the hologram that said 'Night vision' to see what it would tell me.

It beeped "A Pair of augmented vision goggles to help you see at night & underwater" it said.

"Sounds like it could be useful!" Aqua said excitedly.

"Yea" I replied.

Goggles…I took off the vision piece for the helmet, and I opened up the circuitry that connected it. I put the chip in, then I set the hologram projector up, then I put the piece back on. I did the same thing for my helmet, but I remembered it needed a battery and energy as well. I installed a solar panel, then used the UV capacitor to make a battery for each of us.

"Ok Aqua, helmet's ready!" I said.

She ran over and put the helmet back on "it doesn't look any different" she said

"Just wait until night" I replied.

"Ok!" she said, then she went back to working.

I installed the pickaxe, shovel, and the in-place assembler. I decided to test it first, and put on my power tool. I pressed a button, and a compartment with a card slot opened up. I figured it would assemble it itself, and I turned it off. I used the rest of the pieces to make a plasma gun, but decided not to test it out.

"It's done Aqua!" I said

"Yay!" she said, running over again. Her visor was up, and her eyes were lit up with excitement.

She put on the power tool, and opened and closed her hands a couple of times. "How does it feel?" I asked

"It feels great!" she said "plasma cannon? What's that?"

"It's a weapon" I said "just be careful with it"

She aimed it at the wall, and shot a ball of plasma, which exploded with no damage "cool!" she said.

"Yea, and we'll need it tonight" I said

"Why?" she asked

"We're going to go out at night" I said "I'd like some wolves, and we need bones for that"

"Wolves?" she asked

"The barking you heard, those were wolves" I said

"Oh!" she replied "so we're getting dogs, yay!"

I smiled "yea, so keep working, I'm going to try to make some adjustments" I said

"Ok!" she said happily, then she went back to working.

I forgot how much of a child she could be sometimes, but she was the child I loved. I could see the sun would set soon, but I knew we would be fine. I used the In-place assembler, and put in three iron ingot cards. A hologram appeared, showing me nine slots and the three cards. I moved the cards to the right places, and pressed a 10th slot that had a bucket now. The hologram disappeared, and it spit a bucket card out.

I looked at Aqua as night finally fell. She was as ready as I was to go, and that's just what we would do…

**Yay! Finally done! Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit busy recently. I decided I wanted the power suit mod first, since it REALLY helps me when I play with the mod. Unlike most of my stories, Minecraft is a place where it can be lonely without others. I say this because this is the first story (as far as I know) where I'll be more than happy to include OCs in my story. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 6: a friendly enemy

Aqua decided to stay inside at first, so I walked out on my own. Surprisingly, I met little resistance…then I found out why.

It was hard to see at first, but I saw it. Standing not too far away was the shadowy figure of an enderman…and I made the mistake of looking right at it.

It stood, shaking angrily for a few moments. I was paralyzed with fear. Enderman were some of the scariest mobs to face in the game, and facing one when I was living it? Terrifying.

It let out a loud, unnerving sound, and disappeared…then the whispering started up.

"He aggravated it" "should we do something?" "what if he can't fight it?"

I was so distracted, I didn't see it pop up behind me and punch me. I fell to the ground, my helmet and power tool falling off. Surprisingly, they didn't turn into cards. I quickly took off the rest of the suit, knowing it was useless now.

I jumped up quickly, only to be thrown on the ground again.

"It's too quick" "he has no weapons" "can he actually fight it?"

I felt a kick in my head, and quickly rolled. I was getting dizzy, and I knew I'd die soon. I quickly dove for my power tool, but it was too quick. It knocked me to the ground. I was defenseless, and I knew I was done for if I was hit again.

"He can't move" "we need to stop this" "tell it, tell it!"

I braced myself to be hit…but nothing happened. I looked and saw a spider in the distance, slowly coming at me. The enderman was nowhere in sight. I was too dizzy to move, and the power tool was too far away for me to reach, I couldn't even see it. I curled up, waiting for death…

BOOM!

The large blast, followed by a squeal of pain, told me the spider had been shot. I looked up to see the same enderman that had attacked me…holding my power tool.

"I believe this is yours" it said, in a strange voice.

I shakily got up as he gave me it "thanks" I said, confused.

"My friends say a lot about you, Alex" he said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised" it said, smiling "people call me Endy"

"Endy?" I asked

"Mobs have names to suit them better, humans are different that way" Endy said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Endy" I said.

I put on my suit as it watched me "humans shouldn't be in this world" he said "so why are you here?"

"My machine brought me here" I said. I remembered what the voices had said "do you know where I might find it?"

He thought for a moment "no, I don't believe it's in the over world" he said "I might know someone who could find it though"

"Really?" I asked.

"My mom, the ender dragon" he replied.

My heart sank "no, I can't do that" I said.

"The other option is to try to find it" Endy said "I suggest the Nether, I know a few Blazes that wouldn't mind helping"

"But I can't mine obsidian, I don't have diamonds!" I said.

"That's where I'll help" he said "using my ability to travel between the end and here, I can get items and bring them to you with ease"

"Wow…couldn't you get my machine then?" I asked

"The problem is, I'm not allowed to cheat for you" he said "I can bring materials…after you've found them"

I blinked "but that could take ages!" I said.

"I know, good luck" he seemed to wink, then he disappeared, leaving a bunch of bone cards, which I picked up.

I looked up and saw several mobs watching me. Skeletons, zombies, spiders, creepers, all just watching me.

"Hi…" I said.

A zombie waved, but no one else moved. I realized they were waiting for me to attack.

"Human not food" a zombie said.

"He seems harmless" a skeleton said.

"Ssshould we check?" a creeper asked.

"I'll do it!" a spider said. A moment later, it ran up to me. I pointed my tool at it, ready to attack.

"S-stay back!" I said. I hadn't realized how scared I was.

"Human scared!" a zombie said "human not harmful!"

"He sssssseams to be peaceful" a creeper said "sssssspecial"

The spider looked at me, almost cute when not attacking "I think he's friendly!" it said.

"I can see a weapon on his glove" a skeleton said "he would have shot by now if he wasn't."

"Sun up soon, find cave" a zombie said.

"Oh yea, sunlight!" the spider said "bye nice person!"

They all disappeared in a few moments. It confused me, all of them suddenly being nice. Maybe they thought I would destroy things, just like the others did…

"Your turn to rest Alex!" Aqua said.

I shook my head "I don't need it" I said.

She shrugged "I think I have the whole shooting a burst of plasma thing down" she said. To prove her point, she quickly shot a burst of plasma at random.

"Don't just shoot it randomly" I said

"Why not?" she asked "it doesn't hurt anyone"

"You realize it uses energy, right?" I asked

She shrugged "watch this!" she said. She quickly twirled and shot a target, then she screamed "it's dark again!"

"You just ran out of energy" I said. I noticed her power suit was dim "just wait a moment"

The power suit lit back up "oh…no more shooting then" she said.

I rolled my eyes "come on, it'll be light soon" I said, taking her inside.

I had a feeling a lot of the hostile mobs could become passive. In fact, maybe I could tame them…the possibilities seemed to be endless! I decided I would see about getting diamonds and Redstone when the sun rose, but until then, I spent the next hour tinkering my power tool…

**Wow…I'm averaging 2 chapters every other day…I might start slowing down, I don't know…oh well! As I said last time, I'm welcoming OCs for this story. Heck, for those of you who like reading this, OCs could make the story longer. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 7: a book of worlds

I set out as soon as the sun rose, Aqua following close behind.

"I know what diamonds are, but what's Redstone?" Aqua asked.

"It's used as a form of power" I said.

"Oh, so like electricity?" she asked.

"Not quite" I said.

We started heading down, but the voices weren't there. It felt kind of lonely, even with Aqua there.

"Oh! Pretty!" Aqua exclaimed suddenly. She ran over to a group of sapphire ore, and quickly got a handful of Sapphires.

I smiled "just be careful, I'm not sure where lava is" I said.

I saw a bunch of Redstone and diamond, and quickly mined it. I found it weird that I hadn't encountered any enemies…until my suit beeped.

"Aqua, be careful!" I called…no answer "Aqua?"

I ran to where I had left her, and found her power tool lying on the ground. I started to worry, until she jumped down

"Hiya!" she said, making me jump.

"God, don't do that!" I said.

She giggled "sorry, I found this book though!" she said, giving me a book.

"Hmm…" I looked inside it "where did you find this?"

"It was just on the ground" she said.

I looked at the title "dimetional travel" I read "what's a book like this doing here?"

"I don't know, but maybe it can help!" Aqua suggested.

I looked inside "dimensional travel" I read "caves often have materials needed to go to different dimensions. The main dimensions are the Nether, End, and Overworld, which require very little effort to open, and are relatively easy portals to find/make. The Overworld is the world you thrive in: blue skies and green grass. But there is a dimension far below the bedrock, covered by the void."

"What's the void?" Aqua asked. Of all the questions she asked, that was the one?

"It's a place where nothing exists" I said "according to this book, it's the space between dimensions, the place souls come from, and where they go when they die…I think."

"Ok!" Aqua said "continue please!"

I looked at the book again "the caves in the Overworld are plentiful" I read "they are abundant with ores such as Redstone, diamonds, gold, iron, coal, and emeralds. In some cases, they'll also contain things like copper, silver, lead, aluminum, tin, yellow stone, sapphires, rubies, and patriots, most of which are found deep inside"

"Oh, so like this?" Aqua asked, holding a piece of diamond ore.

"Yea" I said "I'm going to read the Nether part now"

"Ok!" Aqua said.

"The Nether can be deadly" the book read "it has intense heat, and is covered in fire. Instead of the water of the Overworld, the Nether has pools of lava. It's covered in Netherock from the roof to the floor. The void blocks accidental travel through the ground, but you can create a portal to travel to it through the void."

"It sounds like a terrible place" Aqua said.

"It's dangerous, but not terrible" I said "it has nether fortresses, which are habitable if you clear it of mobs"

"Oh…ok" Aqua said "keep going, I want to know more!"

"There are easier portals to make, but this one is essential" I read "the end cannot be reached without a material only found in the Nether: Blaze rods. A diamond pickaxe is required to mine obsidian, and obsidian is required to make a portal. The portal requires a 4 by 5 frame of obsidian, then it must be lit by some form of fire, most commonly, flint and steal."

"Diamond pickaxe?" Aqua asked

"It's covered, I installed it in the power tool" I said "the next part elaborates on dimensional structure, I don't think we need that right now"

"Ok, let's go find obsidian!" Aqua said. She ran off, and I dropped the book on accident.

The moment I realized I had dropped the book, I went to pick it up…it had fell open towards the middle, and I realized it wasn't just about dimensions…

"Sometimes, dimensions are inhabited by more than just mobs" it read "occasionally, an excess amount of energy will enter the void, causing in a reaction with surprising results: a changed soul. These souls, usually of mobs, are sent back into their home dimension…but not as they were before. The first case of this occurred in the nether, where an active portal was overloaded, and its energy was trapped in the void. The explosion caused a nearby Nether fortress to collapse, killing all the mobs inside. However, one mob came back…"

The rest of the page was in sloppy handwriting, as if someone had tried to write direct observations, and failed. It was illegible, but I got the main portion: the mob that came back was human.

"Alex! I found a bunch!" Aqua said, running up to me.

"Great job!" I said, closing the book quickly and putting it in my pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Aqua asked innocently.

"No, everything is fine" I replied "I just read something that surprised me"

"Ok!" she said. I was surprised she didn't ask questions, but ignored it.

"I can tinker the power tools so that they have portable flint and steel, that way we don't use it up" I said "but until then, we should get some sleep"

"Ok!" she said. We went back to the house, and Aqua fell asleep immediately.

After installing the flint and steel mod, then the Lux capacitor into each of our power tools, I fell asleep myself…what awaited me was interesting.

"He found the book" a voice said

"Yes, but does he know how to use the information?" another asked.

"He wasn't supposed to find it" another said "the book is too valuable"

"Relax, he hasn't read enough to be a threat" another said.

"He knows about the energy surges!" another exclaimed "what if he figures out how to make one?"

"He won't try, he knows it's risky" another said "he needs the book, there are things he doesn't know that he should"

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I decided to implement a bit of a…different idea. It's a way to make the other dimensions MUCH more interesting, and it alters normal Minecraft play a ton. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 8: a new Nether

The portal was already built when I got up. My guess was Endy had come and built it from the obsidian I had left outside last night.

"Morning Alex" Aqua said sleepily.

"Good morning" I replied. I pressed a button on the power tool, and it made a spark, which activated the portal. "Ready to see the underworld?"

"Yea" she said "I just hope it's not too hot, you know how I get"

I nodded. Aqua absolutely LOVED the cold, but she hated heat. I guess being in water a lot made her skin moist, and heat takes that comforting moister away…or something like that.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Sooner the better, right?" Aqua replied.

We locked hands and stepped into the portal. Our vision got hazy, almost nauseating, and a weird sound could be heard. It got worse and worse, the sound getting louder and louder, until finally, the world went dark…and then we were in the Nether.

I pulled Aqua out "well, welcome to the Nether" I said.

She looked around wide eyed. Netherack covered the area, with a pool of lava nearby. There were a couple of lava pillars nearby, and a Nether fortress right in front of us…and not a mob to be seen.

No Ghasts, no Zombie Pigmen, no Whither Skeletons, no Blazes, nothing. I could hear them somewhere in the distance, but that was it…and it was strange.

"Oh! Let's go in here!" Aqua said, running into the Nether fortress.

"Aqua! Wait!" I yelled, running in after her.

We turned a few corners, and she finally stopped at a four way intersection with an opening in the roof and torches framing the doorways. I had never seen a room like this, and it kind of worried me.

"Which way?" Aqua asked. She sounded like an overly enthusiastic child.

"Back" I said "this room shouldn't be here, and I don't like it"

Before we could move, Blazes covered the exits, three in each corridor. We were trapped. I was ready to fight them, but then 8 more came from the opening, four surrounding each of us.

A 9th Blaze jumped down "why are you here?" it asked. Its voice sounded metallic, kind of like bells ringing against each other.

"We were exploring" Aqua said. Blazes were highly hostile, and usually not as organized, so it worried me THAT much more.

"In the princess's castle?" it asked.

"Who?" I asked back. The blazes erupted into loud chiming, like a surprised crowd.

"QUIET!" the middle blaze yelled. The others fell silent "you don't know the blaze princess?"

"I didn't know blazes had a princess" I said.

"I didn't even know what blazes were" Aqua chimed in.

It thought for a moment "bring them to the princess" it said.

They led us down the corridor, which twisted and turned in many ways. At some points, we had more crossroads, though they didn't have torches, or openings in the roof. Eventually, we stopped at a room with no other exits. It had a stairway with torches lining it.

"She's right up there" the leading blaze said "I suggest you don't aggravate her"

The blazes left, except for three that guarded the doorway, obviously stopping us from leaving.

"I don't like the looks of it" Aqua said, fear obvious in her voice.

"I'm sure she'll be friendly" I said. I remembered what I had read about the mob that survived the destruction of a Nether fortress…maybe that was her…in which case; I might have a chance at getting help.

We walked up the stairs, the torches flickering as we passed by them. The whole thing was ominous, like we were walking to our deaths.

Finally, we reached the top. A girl who couldn't be over 18 was there, flanked by a blaze on either side. She wore a brown bikini and armored boots and gloves. She had dirty blond hair, and blaze legs floated around her. It seemed like she was a cross between blaze and human. She glared at Aqua in particular. One of the blazes made a "ding" noise.

"You're cold" she said "I can sense it"

"Really? I don't feel cold" Aqua replied, pressing her hand to several parts of her body.

"You can detect heat, can't you?" I asked.

The girl nodded "that includes the absence of it as well" she said "you're smart for a…what are you?"

"Human" I said "I'm Alex, and this is Aqua"

"Blazette" she said.

"Sensible name" I replied.

She rolled her eyes "you realized I was born human, just with Blaze powers, right?" she asked.

"Wait, born human?" I asked back "the book said-"

"The book of dimensions?" she asked, cutting me off "it's used by the Enders, it's not really up-to-date"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The void energy doesn't change the mob into human, it combines a human and mob soul" she said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Aqua asked.

I gave her the book, turning to the right page "so, you're saying you're a mix between Blaze and Human, but with the chemical makeup of a human?" I asked.

"That's right" Blazette said "and I'm not the only one"

"She's right" Aqua said "apparently, every mob has a human counta- countu-"

"Counterpart" Blaze said. I forgot Aqua couldn't read well "yes, often female, due to our backup chromosome"

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Don't worry about it" I said "but, what happens if the mob or human was male?"

"When the souls merge, a chromosome of each is destroyed" Blazette said "usually the female chromosome survives, causing a female soul"

I nodded "I get it now" I said.

"You can stay here and rest" she said "in the morning; I'll have some guard's escort you home"

"Thank you" I said.

A couple of blazes came and showed us to a nearby room with two beds in it. The blazes put down two more, which we got in to.

I quickly fell asleep, the heat overwhelming me.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks to "Xorobukkit" for letting me use his plentiful OCs, of which Blazette is one of them. Besides that, there's nothing much to say right now… Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 9: Ender girl

I woke up and Blazette was already up. I figured she had shared the room with us, and I didn't mind it. Instead of her bikini, she wore a golden-brown shirt and shorts. Her hair was down across her shoulder, and the Blaze legs were gone.

"Morning sleepy head" she said.

"Morning" I replied sleepily.

Aqua sat up, rubbing her eyes "how do you know its morning?" she asked.

"Clocks" Blazette said. She seemed more like a normal human teenager now, instead of a mix of blaze and human.

"What's the fourth bed for?" I asked.

"Oh, I usually have a…friend with me" Blazette said "but he's not here, so…"

"I get it" I said. Two blazes came in and took the beds we were sleeping in, and took them out.

"So, are we ready to go to the Overworld?" Blazette asked.

"We?" Aqua asked, getting up.

"Yea, you didn't think I'd let you go without coming with you, did you?" she asked.

"Well…" I started

"Look, you have two options" Blazette said "either stay here as my prisoner, possibly dying in the process. And trust me; an energy surge won't save you"

"Or…" I prompted.

"or, you can let me come with you, and not only will you have a valuable teammate, but you'll also get a half-free pass to the End" Blazette said, tossing me a card.

I looked at the card, and saw it was a blaze rod "how did you…" I started again.

"I'm the blaze princess" Blazette replied "I've got more of those than you could ever use"

"Speaking of which" I said "are there other mob princesses?"

"You could check your book" Blazette said "but you should get the updated version"

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"I could ask the Ender princess…though it might be hard to reach her" Blazette said.

"Teleporting?" I asked.

She nodded "and she tends to hang out in the End…a LOT" Blazette replied.

"Well, let's go to the End then!" Aqua said.

"Not so fast" Blazette said "the End is NOT a hospitable place. Even if we got enough ender pearls to get there, we'd have to go through the ender dragon."

"Yea…lets save that for last" I said "in the mean time, maybe Endy can help"

Blazette thought for a moment "ok" she said "read up about the ender princess, should be right after mine" she walked off.

"Let's do what she said" Aqua suggested.

I took out the book and flipped to the right page "apparently, the 'princess' is commonly known as an Ender girl, only one known"

"Ok, I'm interested" Aqua said.

"The second case" I read "is a crossed Enderman. Every once in a while, a female Enderman will break through to the Overworld, which could lead to extra energy. In this case, the overload occurred during a portal activation. An end portal became active, sending its wave of void energy. During this time, an Ender girl decided to try getting to the Overworld. Unable to travel through the multitude of void existing between the two dimensions, she tried to use the energy of the portal…and overloaded it in the process. She became trapped in the void, and eventually mutated to be human; she then used a rift to move to the Overworld"

"Rift?" Aqua asked.

"I'll tell you later" I said "there's more to it" the writing was less sloppy, as if direct observation was welcomed.

"Keep going" Aqua prompted.

"The Ender girl, as many call her" I read "is known by many different names. She is the only human that can freely travel to the end, and the only human that can normally survive there…the rest is in a different language"

"Ok, I'm ready" Blazette said. She had a golden-brown bag on her back.

"Ok, the portal is this way" I said, walking down the hall.

When we got back to the Overworld, it was the middle of the night. "I thought you said it was morning" I said.

"Oh, time is distorted in the Nether" Blazette said "I'd say it's been…6 hours"

I sighed "I wish you had brought a bed" I said "there are not enough materials"

"Materials for what?"

I turned around and saw a small girl, no older than 7, hanging from a tree. She had pitched-black hair, and wore dark purple clothing. Her eyes had a green-yellow tint to them, even though they were brown.

"Well, that was easier than I thought" Blazette said "good to see you, Elda"

The girl giggled "Endy said there was an interesting new boy" she said "I wanted to see him for myself"

"That would be me" I said "I'm Alex"

"The name's Elda, obviously" Elda said. "I'm the-" she was cut off as she slipped, then she disappeared in a burst of purple.

A small, dark purple mite-like creature appeared in her place. We looked at it for a moment, before Elda repapered a few steps away.

"What's that?" I asked.

Elda looked at it "MITE!" it darted off, and she ran after it. When she finally killed it, she walked back "sorry, Enders HATE Ender mites"

"Its fine" I said "I'm guessing you're the Enderman princess?"

"Ender girl" Elda replied "and yes, that would be me."

I took out my book "well, I kind of-"

"Is that an ender book?" she asked, taking it "oh! It is!"

"I need the updated version" I said.

"No problem!" Elda said "I'll be back in the morning!" she disappeared again.

"She's cute, for an Ender girl" Aqua said.

"She's one of the more normal Mob princesses" Blazette said "she's also the most different"

"I can tell" I said "so, new bed, right?"

"I have one, don't worry" Blazette said, giving me a bed.

"Ok, our house is nearby" I said, walking off.

The bed was placed next to mine, and Blazette immediately went to sleep. Aqua followed soon after, and I tinkered with the power tool until morning, thinking about mob princesses.

**Yay! Another chapter done! In response to "HoneySuckle2014", I added Elda (Elisa) as the Enderman princess. I couldn't figure out what you meant by Ender girl, so I made her part human instead, sorry if that's not what you meant. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 10: Twilight

"Morning sleepy head!"

I rolled out of bed in surprise as Elda woke me up. "Ugh…how'd you get in?"

"I can teleport, dummy!" she said, giggling "and unlike most Enders, water won't stop me"

I sighed, getting up "ok, nothing I can do, I guess" I said.

"You know, I was thinking" Elda said "what if I joined you?"

I looked at her blankly "what?"

"The End is boring!" she complained "I want some excitement…and what's more exciting than a human on an adventure?"

"Well…" I said "we only have three beds…"

"I can get you material!" Elda said "speaking of which, did you know that each mob princess has a material she has a TON of?"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

In response, she threw an ender pearl at me. I was lucky to catch it "I have backpacks full of backpacks full of backpacks full of those" she said "well…that's an exaggeration, but I have a practically unlimited supply"

Aqua woke up "oh…morning Alex" she said, getting up "morning Elda"

"Morning!" Elda replied happily. "Oh, here you go Alex" she gave me a book.

I read the title "The Void?"

"''The Void' is the revised copy of 'The Book of Dimensions'" Elda said "since the Void surrounds everything, this book focuses more on centering things around it, instead of it around everything else. It also describes the void better"

"Good to know" I said.

"Once Blazette gets up, we can go to the End" Elda said.

"You'd need my Blaze Rods" Blazette said, waking up "and I don't think it's a good idea, not yet"

"Oh yea…my mom doesn't take kindly to visitors…" Elda said. She thought for a moment "oh! We can get things from the Twilight!"

"Twilight?" I asked.

"Read it" she said.

I flipped through the book, and found the page past the End. "Besides the basic dimensions, there are other, more complex ones" it read "the first of these is the Twilight, more commonly known as Twilight Forest." I stopped. I had heard of Twilight Forest, but I had never actually played with it…at least, not a lot.

"Why'd you stop?" Aqua asked.

"Elda, I don't know the first thing about the Twilight" I said.

"That's why you have the book, silly" she said "keep reading"

"The twilight forest is what humans would call 'Fairy Tale Land'" it read "it has lots of odd structures, and forest animals, usual and unusual, roam the forests. Small birds, chipmunks, bunnies, even deer's and rams inhabit these forests. You can even find penguins on glaciers!"

Aqua's face lit up "Penguins?" she asked

"They're flightless birds that live in the cold" I said "you can see one late"

"I've never seen one, but I heard they were worth it" Elda said "but keep reading"

"Besides the normal dangers, there are large towers that creatures build" it read "there are two types: Lich towers and Dark towers, both similar to each other. These towers are a lot like dungeons, and have a multitude of rewards. The Lich tower, which holds the Lich, can be found almost anywhere, but Dark towers are most commonly found in dark forests, and hold the Ur-Ghast"

"THAT'S who we want" Elda said "the Ur-Ghast is a formidable foe, but well worth it. He can give us a lot of good items, but he can also help us get better gear."

I nodded "what about the Lich?" I asked.

"I'd stay away from him; everyone who's faced him never comes back" Elda said "but keep reading"

"All of this is useless if you can't get there" I read "the portal requires a 4-by-4 pool of water with twelve plants surrounding the pool. A diamond is required to activate it."

"You have a diamond and a bucket, right?" Elda asked.

"I do" I said.

"Good, we can make the portal now!" she replied.

"I remember hearing about Twilight" Blazette said, already up "Carminite Ghast guards can talk with normal Ghasts"

"Makes sense" I said.

"Well, who wants to go to fair-tale land?" Elda asked.

"Well, let's find some flowers" I said.

"Done" Elda said, holding up 12 flower cards.

"I can take case of the water" Aqua said "I'll be right back" she took a bucket and ran off.

"There's a nearby river, she'll be fine" Elda assured me "in the mean time, let's work on the framing" she walked outside and whistled loudly. Four enderman appeared.

"Whoa" I said

"Pretty cool, huh?" she asked. She turned to the endermen "2 by 2 hole, ok?" they nodded, and each one took a block of grass and gave it to Elda.

The moment she grabbed the blocks, they turned into cards. "Wow…" I said.

"Thanks boys, you can go" she said. The endermen disappeared.

"I got the water!" Aqua said. She was walking back with a bucket of water, and three other water-bucket cards "I found other buckets!"

"Ok, dump them here" I said, pointing to the hole.

As Aqua dumped the water, giving Blazette the empty buckets, Elda planted yellow flowers surrounding the hole. When they were done, I took out the diamond.

"Ok, stand back" I said. The others stepped back, and I threw it in…nothing happened.

"Did you do it right?" Blazette asked.

"I've planted this hundreds of times" Elda said "I know that was right"

"Maybe it just doesn't work for me" I said.

"It should" Elda said.

I sighed "whatever, I'm picking it up" I said. I walked up and went to grab the diamond.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Elda yelled.

"Getting my diamond back" I said. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Alex, get out of there!" Blazette said.

Before I could react, I heard a loud bang, and I flew back. I blurrily looked at the pool of water as lightning struck it, turning the water into purple portal energy. The last thing I saw was Elda getting me a potion…then I passed out.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I'm making incredible progress with this story…probably because I keep getting ideas. I decided to include as many dimensions as I can, to make the story a bit more interesting, so I included the Twilight dimension…which I know very little about. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 11: a new surprise

My eyes fluttered open to a dimly-lit forest. Was I dead? Was this what the void was like to dead souls? Then the pain kicked in, and I realized I was VERY much alive. There was a faint noise in the distance, but it quickly faded, and I blamed it on hallucination.

"Hiya Alex!"

I jumped as Elda appeared right in front of me "god, you scared me" I said.

"Sorry!" Elda said "how are you feeling?"

"Like I could pass out at any moment" I said.

"Here, drink this" she said, giving me a blue potion. I drank it, and warmth filled my body. You know that warm feeling when you eat something hot on a cold day? It was kind of like that, except it felt ten times more comforting.

"Thanks" I said. I felt better in no time, and I got up "where are the others?"

Elda's normally cheerful nature immediately became grim "well…after we got through the portal, I took you over here, so the light wouldn't wake you up…" she started.

"So we're in Twilight Forest?" I asked. It made sense, being so dimly lit.

"Yea" she said "but after I brought you over here, we decided to find some shelter or some materials…"

"And…?" I prompted.

"Well…" she hesitated "after a few moments, we saw a couple of blazes…but Blazette couldn't get them to respond, and they attacked Aqua. In a moment, the blazes were accompanied by what must have been at least a hundred other hostile mobs, including endermen. None of the endermen listened to me, and none of the blazes listened to Blazette. After a few moments, the endermen took them, I barely got away"

"Where'd they go?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"There was this big ship" Elda continued "must have been 300 blocks long, and it had this balloon with it. It rose from out of nowhere and sailed into the distance. I tried to save them, but it was too fast!"

I sighed "well…I know what we're doing first" I said "come on, let's go after that ship"

She led me in the general direction, and we headed off. Apparently, her teleportation didn't work very well in the Twilight, so she wanted to use it as little as possible.

We got to an open field and saw the airship hovering, a ladder leading down.

"It's almost like they expect us" I said

"Worse comes to worse, we can just teleport away" Elda said.

"Whatever, let's make this quick" I replied. We climbed up, and the moment we were on, the ship took off.

I looked around. The ship was MASSIVE! 300 by 50 blocks, with 4 decks below this one, an estimated 70 blocks deep. Above, the balloon was 300 blocks long and 100 by 100 blocks wide and tall.

"They're probably on the lowest deck" Elda said.

"Maybe" I replied.

"There's no maybe about it" a new voice said.

Before we could do anything, we were surrounded by zombies holding diamond swords and wearing diamond armor, no way to kill them with our weapons.

"Well…I guess you were right" Elda said.

A girl jumped down from somewhere above us. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore an aviation jacket and cargo shorts that matched, with a beige shirt.

"So, you're the rescue crew?" she asked "a little girl and a teenager?"

"Speaking of which, why did you capture them?" I asked.

"Not important" she replied "my name is Maillie Night, airship woman. I take interest in people who I think could benefit me and my crew"

"So, you're not a mob princess?" I asked

"No, I don't even know what that is" Maillie said "also not important. Who are you?"

"Why does that matter?" I asked. I was probably more hostile than I should have been, but I didn't care.

"Because your friends threatened mine" she replied "now, we can talk, and you and your friends can go…or you can fight, and stay as a prisoner until I decide what to do with you"

"I'd prefer not to be help at sword point" I said.

She seemed to think for a moment, as if contemplating something "give up your weapons" she said.

"What weapons?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes "look, if we can't be honest, there's no point in being friendly" she said.

"But, you haven't told us why you captured our friends" Elda said.

She sighed "go back to work zombies" she said. They walked off "there, now are you willing to talk?"

"Not really" I said.

She sighed "why are humans so infuriating?" she asked herself. She turned back to me "look, I'm trying to be friendly, but you're making it VERY hard to not have my crew knock you out and take you to a cell"

"I'll fight you if I have to, I just want my friends back" I said.

She thought for a moment "I don't think you want to fight me" she said.

"Why?" I asked "you don't think you can beat me?" I don't know where this attitude came from, but all I wanted was Aqua and Blazette back.

She threw a snowball at me, knocking me back "oh please" she said "I can take you"

"Prove it" I challenged.

I barely got my sword out before she attacked me with hers. I rolled back, getting to my feet, and saw an enderman take Elda.

"Might as well make it fair, right?" Maillie said. I lunged at her, but she easily deflected it "don't you know anything about using a sword?"

She slashed at me, and I quickly rolled back, then I blocked her "no, I'm more of a technology kind of guy"

She flicked her wrist, disarming me, and put the sword to my neck "a lot of good THAT did you, huh?"

"I tried at least" I said

"Good luck being a prisoner" she said, she flipped the sword and hit me with the hilt, knocking me out.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I couldn't finish this yesterday, so I uploaded it today instead. In response to "SimonPaige", I made Maillie Night, and thank you! I tried to make it as interesting as possible, with a few twists I made up! Also, I realized I didn't show the friendly side of Maillie in this chapter, but I will in future ones…sorry if it's not what you wanted. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 12: Maillie

My eyes fluttered open to dim candle light. I looked around and saw I was in a cage of sorts. There was a small bed nearby, looked barley comfortable enough to sleep in, a small bucket, and nothing else.

"Morning sleepy head" Maillie said. She had changed, and she wore shorts and a T-shirt, both beige "comfortable in there?"

"Do you really care?" I asked.

"Despite what you think, I don't hate you" she replied "all I want are answers"

"Answers to what?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked "who, or what, are you? And why do you seem like the only normal person in your group?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" I asked, my anger coming back.

"Because you currently have nothing with you, and I'm the only reason you weren't thrown off the side of the ship" she replied.

"My name is Alex, that's all you're getting" I said.

"Fine, you can stay in there then" Maillie said "oh, and if you try to escape, you'll be sorry" she walked out of the room.

"Well, there goes our escape route" Blazette said from nearby.

"Why are you so secretive?" Elda asked "it's not like we wouldn't tell her under normal conditions"

"I don't like when people threaten my friends" I said.

"Yea, and look where we are now" Blazette said.

"It's not like he wanted us to be in here!" Aqua said "he was trying to save us!"

"A good job he did" Blazette said.

"I don't get why the endermen didn't listen to me though" Elda said.

"Loyalty, probably" Aqua said "it's why I follow Alex so well"

"Yea, but I'm the Enderman princess!" Elda said.

That gave me an idea "Elda, can't you teleport out?" I asked.

"There are archers everywhere" Blazette said "she'd get out, but we wouldn't"

I looked through my bag "I have a bat" I said "can't kill anything with it, but I can knock them out"

"If that's even possible with undead" Blazette said.

"I think it's possible" Aqua said.

"Ok, let me try" Elda said. In a moment, she was gone.

"Well, she ditched us" Blazette said when she didn't return.

"Her powers aren't working right" I said "maybe she was off?"

We heard a thud, and in a moment, the light turned on "or I purposefully went to get the key" Elda said.

"Told you!" I teased. Elda opened the cages, and we stepped out "where are we?"

"Bottom deck" Elda said "Maillie is on the top. We can't get out until she stops the ship"

"Ok, let's get to it then" I said.

It took forever to get to the top. When we finally did, I stopped them "what's wrong Alex?" Aqua asked

"I want to fight her alone" I said "she won't have the upper hand this time"

Blazette gave me a weird looking sword "it's a meteorite sword" she said "it'll give you a fair chance against her diamond sword"

"Thanks" I said "see if you can find our stuff, I got her" they ran off, and I went into the room.

The captains' room was meant for luxury. There was a single door going into another room. There was a table with a map, and a couple of chairs, but nothing else. Maillie was looking at the map.

"I should have guessed you would get out" she said, looking up at me.

She had a loose t-shirt on and a skirt, which really didn't seem to belong on an airship. As she looked at me, I noticed she had hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Well, kind of easy when you have an enderman princess" I said.

She smiled "put the sword away, I'd prefer not to fight" she said

"How do I know you won't attack me?" I asked.

"Oh please, do you think I can fight in this?" she asked "actually…never mind, Aqua manages it pretty well"

I shrugged "she's used to it" I said.

"Regardless, I've thought about something" she said "the blaze officer told me one of his crew attacked Aqua, which is why she and Blazette attacked them."

"They told you their names?" I asked

"Yea" she replied "well, Aqua did, Blazette was being even more hostile than you"

"Ok…" I said

"Anyways" she continued "I think we'd be better as friends than enemies, so I'm willing to give you an offer. You guys will be released, and I get to travel with you"

"Why would you want to travel with us?" I asked.

"Because you guys are interesting" she replied "and I think you could use my ship"

"Good point" I said "but not enough"

"Well, I have this" she said, tossing me a book "it's pretty much the basics, I know you won't have it."

I looked at the book, which read 'Materials and you, part 1' "this would have been helpful" I said.

"You can upgrade it through crafting" Maillie said "you should duplicate it first using a book though"

"Good to know" I said.

"So, still need convincing?" she asked

I looked at her "how many beds?" I asked

"There's a officer quarter open, there are 2 bunk beds there" Maillie said "we can find a place to stay in the morning"

"Is it ever morning here?" I asked

"No, just sleep for 8 hours and you're fine" Maillie said "night"

"Night" I said, then I walked off.

I was shown to a room just below the deck. I could hear the mobs as they went to their rooms, and soon, the girls came in.

"But Blazette!" Elda complained

"Relax, Alex will get it sorted out" Aqua said.

"He'd better" Blazette said "Maillie trained these guys, and it could be bad if we aren't careful"

I heard Aqua crawl into the bed above me "they say she's nice, so maybe we saw her bad side" she suggested.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep" Blazette said "night"

"Night!" the reply was lost as I fell asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I don't really have anything to say for this chapter…so yea. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 13: tower maze

The girls were already gone when I woke up. I got up and went to the top deck and saw that we were above a thick canopy. Nearby, I saw a tower rising high into the sky, with lots of towers branching out of it.

"That's where we're heading" Maillie said, walking up to me "the Ur-ghast, or a criminate ghast guard would shoot us out of the sky if we got too close, so we'll need to go through the whole tower"

"We?" I asked "you're coming with us?"

"Well, I might" she said "the Ur-ghast has some…strange magic, and it tends to interfere with powers"

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked

"The Ur-ghast hates visitors, but he likes challengers" Maillie said "you can get in, but getting out is tricky, and getting back in is impossible"

"In other words, we have one shot" I said.

"Yep" Maillie said "so, I'll come to help"

"Sounds good" I said "are the others on the ground?"

"They started up the tower already" Maillie replied "come on"

We slid down the ladder, and ran into the forest, following the torches that the girls left. We got to the tower in a few moments, but I couldn't figure out how to get in.

"There's no entrance!" I said in frustration.

"Look for markings" Maillie said "that's usually how it's seen"

I saw a couple of small red boxes "like this?" I asked. I put my hand on one of them, and it turned green. A moment later, the boxes around them turned green, and the blocks they were on disappeared.

"Yep, that's the one" she said, then she pulled me in as the boxes reappeared.

We went through a floor of those blocks, then we started climbing up stairs. After a bit of climbing, we found the girls in a large room. On all four walls, in the middle bottom, was the same 9 by 9 doorway with the disappearing blocks, as Maillie called them, which pretty much just didn't reappear like the blocks the first floor had a ton of. However, on one wall, the corner blocks didn't have the same red box the disappearing blocks had…instead, it was a kind of capital I shape.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It won't move" Elda said.

"Blazes used to tell stories about these" Blazette said "they said something about locks?"

"The Ur-Ghast likes to toy with its visitors" Maillie said "that's our way up, but we need keys from the surrounding towers"

"Let's get to it then!" I said.

We traveled as a group, going up every tower. I tried to use my portable assembler a couple of times, but it refused to work, so we were stuck with the gear we found. We had to go through two locked areas, and the loot we got was huge! So much so that we had to split it between us in order to carry it all.

As we approached the top of the main tower, the rooms changed to frames in one corner, and redstone near a strange block in another.

"Carminite reactor" Maillie said "they should only be activated if we're ready to fight what comes."

"Speaking of which-" I started.

"Magic boomerang" Maillie replied, giving me a boomerang "this will let you hit it, without danger of melee damage"

"Ok, what's the plan?" I asked.

Thunder boomed overhead "he'll be easier one-on-one, he won't fight as hard that way"

"Ok, so I just throw it in the direction I want and it hooks around and comes back?" I asked

"Yep, that's how it works" Maillie said "we'll work on the Ghast traps, it should help"

I took a deep breath "ok, let's go" I said.

We walked up the stairs. The girls ran over to the rooms on the sides of the opening. In a moment, the Ur-ghast spawned. He was huge, and had blood red tentacles.

"You wish to challenge me?" the Ur-ghast said.

"Yes" I said.

"You are different…you are not a Minecraftian" the Ghast said.

"I became trapped here through an energy surge" I said "I'm trying to get home"

"Oh, that's understandable" it said "if I win, you have to find the way on your own. If you win, my trophy will help you"

"Sounds good to me" I said.

"Then let's begin" it said. It shot a fireball at me, and the battle began.

It took a while, and quite a few throws, to defeat the Ur-ghast. When the final blow was dealt, it gave out a loud cry, and exploded. A chest dropped in front of me as the boomerang came back. As I caught the boomerang, a card dropped. I put away the boomerang and picked up the card.

"A shard of some kind?" I asked.

"An emerald shard" Maillie said, as the girls came back "8 of those can combine to an emerald piece, and 8 pieces can combine into an emerald."

"Wow…" I said.

"How do we use the trophy?" Blazette asked, taking the card out of the box.

"My guess is its energy can be used" Maillie replied.

"We can figure it out later" I said, yawning "where's the portal?"

Maillie twiddled her thumbs "you see…" she said slowly "I kind of, um…destroyed it…"

"So…we're stuck here?" I asked.

"No, I can travel through dimensions with my airship" she said "but it needs to charge before I use it"

"We can rest tonight, and start tomorrow" I said "for now, let's get to the ship"

"No problem" Maillie said. She whistled, and the ship came into view, dropping the ladder.

We climbed up and it sailed away "I'm going to bed" I said "night"

"Night" the girls chorused.

I went to where I slept yesterday, and got into bed. The girls were sorting through what loot would be useful, so I only kept the trophy, my and Aqua's power suits at home. The trophy gave off warmth from my pouch as I fell asleep…

**Finally got this chapter finished! I've been busy recently, so I couldn't work on the story as much as I wanted to…from time to time I'll cycle through dimensions as I see fit, but it might be a while in between. I have a few ideas for my next chapter, but if you guys want me to elaborate on something, then tell me and I'll implement it. Also, as always, I welcome OC's with open arms! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 14: rifts

I woke up to bright sunshine and a loud bell.

"Ugh…who turned on the sun?" I heard Elda say sleepily.

"Sun? Are we in the Overworld?" Aqua asked.

There was a knock at the door "Maillie hassssss asked me to inform you we are at a structure that appearsssssss to be your housssssse" I heard the voice of a creeper. I remembered Maillie telling me her first mate was a really friendly creeper, which was kind of cool.

"Thank you!" I called out. I heard footsteps, and jumped out of bed "I guess that answers that question"

"Come on, let's eat before exploring!" Elda said, before running out.

"Wait for me!" Aqua called, running out after her.

I noticed Blazette was awake, but was quiet "is something wrong, Blazette?" I asked.

"Just a bad dream" Blazette said quietly. Due to her fiery nature, that wasn't normal.

"Come on, tell me about it" I said, sitting near her "it must have been pretty bad to get you like this"

"I don't usually have bad dreams" Blazette said "so it just spooked me a bit"

"What was it about?" I prompted again.

She sighed "rifts" she said simply "I dreamed we were trapped in the rift dimension, the place where time doesn't exist, and space is at times infinite"

"Wait, that exists?" I asked.

"Yes, though it's rare to see it naturally in the Nether" Blazette said "man made rifts are practically harmless, as long as it's only one."

"What about natural ones?" I asked.

Before she could answer, a bell rang again "I'll tell you later" Blazette said, getting up "I think that's Maillie trying to get us up"

We walked out and found the three girls eating. "Morning sleepy heads" Maillie said playfully "have a nice rest?"

"Yea" I said with a yawn "are you coming exploring with us?"

"For now, yes" Maillie said "mainly because I know exactly where to explore"

"And where is that?" I asked.

She smiled "meet me on the ground when you're finished" she said. She walked off, leaving us to finish.

We climbed down "ok, what's got you so excited?" I asked.

Before she answered, Elda gasped. "A RIFT GATE!" she screamed, running over to a nearby structure "I haven't seen one of these in AGES!"

"That…wasn't there before…" Blazette said wearily.

"Rifts act a bit oddly, you know that" Maillie said "I guess a few Endermen built the structure, and the rift followed."

There was a small area of floor that was stone brick, with two pillars rising up. The pillars were far enough apart that someone could walk between them. Between the pillars, if you went from east to west, was what looked like a portal the size of a door.

"I'M GONNA BE FIRST!" Elda yelled excitedly. Before anyone could stop her, she ran into the portal. The portal immediately closed, and a black sphere appeared. I say sphere, but it was a bit misshaped.

"W-where'd she go?" Aqua asked.

"That's a rift gate all right" Maillie said "Alex, read from the book"

I opened my book to the rifts "one of the easiest dimensions to get to is the pocket dimension, accessed solely through rifts" I read "rifts can be created as a bridge between space and time. Using rift signatures, you can get from one place to another instantly. Using dimensional doors, you can create a pocket dimension, where time is blurred, and space is vast. Pocket dimensions can sometimes bridge other dimensions. Rifts spawn naturally too, however. The most prominent case is rift gates, whose open portals lead to dimensional dungeons. Dimensional dungeons are rooms filled with mazes, traps, multiple doors, and Monoliths, which will be explained in the next chapter. No further details have been recorded."

"What it didn't tell you, is that rifts create a door if you exit through them" Maillie said "as long as Elda has some sense, a door should appear right about…"

The rift turned into a wooden door from out of nowhere. It opened, and Elda stepped out "sorry, got side tracked" Elda said.

"Its fine Elda" I replied. "Come on!"

We went inside, one by one, with me going last. After an initial blur of darkness, I found myself in a single, stone brick room, with a door at the other side, and one behind us.

Most of the dungeon was a blur, as we went through the criss-cross maze of doors. We finally came to a room with a single doorway, which lead to a block of diamond.

"Ooo" Aqua said "I've never seen it that big!"

Maillie giggled at Aqua's comment, though I couldn't decide why. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get" Blazette said.

Aqua started walking forward "Aqua, wait!" I called.

"Relax, I'll be fine" she replied.

Maillie watched carefully "Aqua, there are traps everywhere, you know that" she said.

"Of course I know that!" Aqua replied. But she wasn't careful enough.

As she stepped through the doorway, Maillie saw the trap "Aqua! Trip wire!" Maillie warned.

"Huh?" Aqua asked, as she walked through the doorway, snapping the string.

At first, nothing happened, but then TNT dropped. I moved Aqua back just in time.

"Back through the door!" Elda said.

"We can't all get out!" Blazette replied.

"We have to do SOMETHING!" I said.

The TNT was about to explode "oh, for the love of…" Maillie jumped in front of us, pressing a button on her wrist.

A large force field popped up just as the TNT exploded. It protected us, but the ground was destroyed, and we plummeted. I lost all sense of direction besides up as I fell into the void. After a few moments, I felt excruciating pain as the Void tried to rip my body apart. The light faded, then hearing, smell, taste…I became numb as my eyes seemed to close by them self…and then I was alone, without a single thing telling me I was alive…I was floating in a sea of nothing, and I lost consciousness…

**Yay! Another chapter done! I know a cliffhanger depicting the death of a character, especially the main one, is pointless due to the universal rule that you don't kill the main character, but why not, right? Besides, this sets up the next chapter perfectly, so I'm happy with it. I might have depicted the sensation of being "voided" a bit too much, but I wanted to emphasize how I think it feels to fall into the void. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 15: Limbo

Nothing…a sea of void…no pain, no feeling, just nothing…was this death? Had I finally pushed too far? My feeling slowly came back. I felt the falling sensation again, as if I was caught in an infinite pit, doomed to fall for eternity. Then I saw it, as it opened, in the direction I identified as up…a large red eye. I heard a scream on one side, and crying on the other, but no other sounds were present. I looked around and saw black, then I looked down…and saw a dark floor rushing at me.

I braced myself for impact, but I landed gently, as if it had merely caught me from an inch away. "Well, at least we're alive" I heard Blazette say.

"ALIVE?" Elda screamed "DOES THIS PLACE LOOK "ALIVE" TO YOU?" I could hear the note of hysteria in her voice.

Now I heard a loud, unnerving sound, like a hundred angelic voices singing a single note. Besides that, I heard crying, obviously Aqua's. I looked around, and saw half opened eyes everywhere…except for one, that was opening more…and more… and more…it was almost a star now…

BANG!

I heard the gun go off next to me.

BOOM!

An explosion hit the eye perfectly, and it was gone. "Just in time, too" Maillie said. Her voice was shaky with fear.

"w-what was that?" I asked, unable to keep my own fear at bay.

"Monolith" Maillie said "not harmful, but in its own sense, deadly"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Read about Limbo" Blazette said. She was comforting Elda, and Maillie was next to Aqua, who was crying uncontrollably.

I opened my book to Limbo "Limbo, a dark dimension often associated with death" I read "Monoliths are the only natural mobs, and one is the sky itself…though the sky monolith cannot do anything besides scare others. Limbo is a dark place, filled only with unraveled fabric, which is why some purposefully go to Limbo. Monoliths look like floating red eyes, and give off what sounds to be angelic singing, giving them a creepy surreal feel. They originate as completely closed, and will open to half open when spawned. If it sees a person, then it will slowly open to a star, and then teleport the player to Limbo, essentially killing it. If in Limbo, the Monolith will teleport the person to a random Limbo location."

"Keep reading" Maillie said. Aqua was calmed to occasional sobs, and Elda was calming herself down.

"Monoliths only spawn in pocket dungeons and Limbo" I read "so there is no danger of them elsewhere. Besides Monoliths, there are other ways to get to Limbo. Abusing an unstable warp door will take you to Limbo, as will death in a pocket dimension. Limbo is buried deep inside the void, and cannot be reached without traveling through a rift the wrong way. There are two known ways to escape: rift gates and portal water."

"Rift gates are the less dangerous option" Maillie said "however, they'll more than likely end with the same result: Limbo"

"What about this *hic* Portal water?" Aqua asked shakily. I couldn't suppress a smile as I realized she gave herself hiccups.

"While there's no way to get out by climbing" Maillie said "if we go deeper into Limbo, we'll eventually find pools of dark red water. Jumping into these will cause us to wake up in a random location in the Overworld"

"I *hic* like the prospect of *hic* portal water better" Aqua said.

"Did you really give yourself hiccups?" Blazette asked Aqua.

"*hic* hiccups?" Aqua asked "what *hic* are those?"

"It's that jolt you feel every once in a while that's causing you to make that 'hic' sound" Maillie said "if we had water, I'd suggest drinking that"

"Water doesn't affect her the same way" I said "it should go away soon"

"What do we do about the Monoliths?" Elda asked, obviously trying to control herself.

"Run" Maillie said "I don't have enough bullets to shoot the hundreds I'd need to, and they take about 10 seconds to open before we're out of range"

"Ok, so run fast enough and we'll get to the portal water before the Monoliths teleport us" I said "got it"

"Ok, on the count of three" Maillie said.

"*hic* wait!" Aqua said "what happens *hic* if we don't *hic* make it?"

"If a Monolith catches you, keep heading down" Maillie said "when you get to the Overworld, I can find you through your power suit"

"What if we don't have a power suit?" Elda asked.

"I don't think you two would have a problem" Maillie said "my crew can find me anywhere, and take me to the right destination; Elda, if need be, can teleport to the End, and from there find the house; Blazette can find her castle, and the portal is nearby; and Aqua and Alex are easily found through their power suits"

"I see no problem with that" I said. I remember telling Maillie about each of the girls while we were in the dark tower.

"Ok, try to stick together" Maillie said. "Three…two…one!"

We ran off, ignoring the sounds of Monoliths. It was surprising how we could fall from however high we want. We got to the red water, and immediately jumped in. it was black for a moment, and then we were in the Overworld, on a couple blocks of unraveled fabric.

"Well…that was easier than I thought" I said.

"*hic* yea" Aqua said "I thought *hic* we'd have more trouble"

"Ok, your ship?" Elda asked Maillie.

"It's tens of thousands of blocks away" she said "it could take hours"

I sighed "I guess we wait then" I said. There was rustling in the bushes, but it was sunrise.

"Who's there?" Elda asked.

"Maybe *hic* it's friendly" Aqua suggested.

I stepped towards it "who are you" I asked, identifying the steps as human.

Someone tackled me, knocking my helmet and my power suit off. Before I could react, I had a knife to my neck.

The girl smirked smugly "I'm Katie" she said "nice to meet you"

**Yay! Another chapter done! Wow, I've put a LOT of cliffhangers recently, haven't I? Katie, along with Evan, who I'm going to add next chapter, belong to "Xorobukkit" who I also got Blazette from, in case anyone forgot. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 15: new people

I stared at the girl who had her knife to my neck "Katie?" a boy asked, stepping forward "why on earth did you attack him?"

"Free stuff?" Katie said jokingly. She got up, putting her knife away "sorry, I like messing with people"

I rubbed my neck. She had pressed pretty hard, and had actually drawn blood "I think you went a bit too far" I said, wincing as talking hurt my neck.

"And you wonder why I don't give you a sword" the boy said.

"Hey, just because we're sticking together, doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Katie said. I could tell she either used to hate him, or still did.

He rolled his eyes "need a bandage?" the boy asked.

"I'm good" I said "I don't trust things from strangers"

"I don't blame you" he said "I'm Evan, by the way"

"I'm Alex" I said.

"And everyone else?" he asked.

"Blazette is the one wearing brown, Elda is the one in black, Maillie is the one in beige, and Aqua is the girl in blue"

"Nice to meet you girls" Evan said.

"Same *hic* to you" Aqua said. I swear, her hiccups were getting worse.

"How long until the ship gets here?" Elda asked.

"Wait, you guys have a ship?" Katie asked "like, an air ship?"

"Yea" Maillie said "these guys actually ended up my prisoner when we met"

Before anyone could say anything, the ship came into view "A few hours, huh?" I asked

"I said it COULD take a few hours" Maillie replied "I guess the blazes worked overtime"

We climbed into the ship, and it hit me how tired I was "I'm going to take a nap" I said, yawning.

"We should be back when you wake up" Maillie said "have a nice rest"

I nodded and walked to the nearest clean bed, and immediately collapsed into it. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up on the ground. The air was filled with smoke, and I could smell the gunpowder. Through my power suit, I could see the area was dark, and the room wasn't really a room.

"Alex! You're ok!" Aqua hugged me "I was afraid you were done for!"

"w-what happened?" I asked.

"I finally got the dragon down" Maillie said. Her face was covered with ash "the portal is ready"

I was lead to a large portal, surrounded by bedrock "wait…the End?" I asked.

"We opened it a while ago, remember?" Maillie said "you must have amnesia"

I blinked. Evan, Elda, Blazette, and Katie were standing by the portal, different expressions on their faces.

"Please don't go!" Elda pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"We have to" Aqua said, not letting me reply.

She jumped into the portal, disappearing. I stepped up and looked at the others "thank you for everything" I said, feeling like this was my last time seeing them.

"ALEX DON'T GO!" Elda screamed, bursting into tears. I could see Maillie was barely controlling herself. Blazette had the emotionless expression she wore when trying not to show a weakness, and even Evan and Katie seemed sad that I was going.

"I have to…" I said.

"Alex, wait!" Maillie said, but I had already jumped…and got trapped in a world of void.

Shapes were everywhere, menacing creatures that could destroy me. This wasn't a portal out, this was a portal to death! I was pulled in every direction, and suddenly, a shadow covered me…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I woke up.

Everyone was looking at me. Blankets and pillows were everywhere, and I was drenched in cold sweat. "Alex?" Maillie asked gently "what happened?"

I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't work. "Well, we're near the house, right Maillie?" Blazette asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Uh, yea" Maillie said "we can explore a little later, but we need to recover"

"*hic* we should *hic* make rooms *hic* for Katie *hic* and Evan!" Aqua said. Yea, her hiccups were getting really bad.

"We also need to cure your hiccups" Blazette said.

"Yea…let's get out" I said. We climbed down, and I remembered no one else had power suits "maybe we should make power suits for everyone"

"No, I don't want you wasting your resources" Maillie said "if we don't need it, then we shouldn't get it"

"That's fine" I said "I'm going to mess with the suits a bit"

The others walked off together, except for Aqua who wanted to stay with me, and Evan, who wanted to get away from Katie. Their company was nice, but Aqua's constant hiccupping was getting on Evans nerves.

"Can you stop for 2 seconds?" Evan asked in annoyance.

"It's not *hic* like it *hic* doesn't hurt *hic* me too!" Aqua retorted.

"Can you guys stop fighting long enough for me to focus?" I asked.

Evan sighed "you're right, no reason to make another girl hate me" he said. Aqua just hiccupped loudly.

"So it wasn't just me, she really hates you?" I asked.

"Yea" Evan said "though she's learned not to show it"

"She doesn't do a very good job" I said.

"It doesn't help that I have the biggest crush on her" Evan said.

"I *hic* can relate *hic* to that *hic*" Aqua said "at least *hic* I think *hic* I can"

"I never hated you Aqua" I said "I just didn't know you had a crush on me"

"Can we not go into that" Evan said "I'd rather not be the reason you started fighting"

"Don't worry about it" I said, then I yawned "I think I'm going to bed"

"Ok, night" Evan said. Aqua just hiccupped loudly in reply.

I went to bed, but couldn't sleep from Aqua's loud hiccups. I loved her to death, but I couldn't stand how loud she was being.

"Come on, let's get you some water" I heard Evan say, then I heard her hiccups fade away.

Soon enough, I fell asleep, thinking about how many other people I might find…

**Wow, two chapters in one day! It's almost been a year since I joined, wow! Unfortunately, I've never tried writing fan fiction in the summer, so I don't know if I'll be active or not. However, I DO know I'll be encouraged to write if I get reviews. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 17: evolving bird

I woke up to a loud bell. "I think Maillie is back!" Aqua said, jumping up.

"Couldn't she have waited a few hours?" Evan asked sleepily.

"Alex! I have a surprise!" I heard Maillie call from outside.

"Well, better see what it is" I said, getting up.

We went out and saw only Maillie was on the ground "where are the others?" Evan asked.

"They're still eating breakfast" Maillie replied "but while we were out, I found something you might like"

"Ok" I said.

"You know how horses are a faster way to travel than on foot?" she asked.

"Yea" I replied.

"Well, I found a way to travel faster than horses" she said "and it's not mine carts"

"Go on" I said.

She took out a pink whistle, and blew it loudly. In a moment, we heard the pitter-patter of 7 sets of feet, and I soon saw why, as 7 large, golden colored birds ran over.

"These are Golden Chocobos" Maillie said "here, read about them" she handed me a pink book that read 'Chocopidea'

I opened it "Chocobos are large, yellowish creatures that can be tamed" it read "they are flightless birds that can evolve through breeding, and are faster than land travel"

"Skip over a bit" Maillie said.

I flipped through the pages "there are different colored Chocobos: yellow, green, blue, black, white, gold, red, pink, and purple; and each one has a different ability. Yellows are the only Chocobos found in the wild, and have no special traits; greens can climb, making it easier to get up hills, and are faster than yellows; blues can swim easily, making water travel faster; blacks can swim and climb, and have the speed of greens; whites are like blacks, except faster; and gold's are not only faster than blacks, but can fly! Gold's can be feed special foods to make them red or pink if you want. There is also a Nether variant that is purple. It has the same traits as the gold, except it swims in lava instead of water, is fire proof, and flies a bit slower. It is very rare to find."

"So, these are ours?" I asked.

"Yep" Maillie said "three of them are untamed, so that they would listen to you. The rest are for the others"

At that moment, Blazette, Elda, and Katie slid down the ladder. "I heard the sound of Chocobos"

Maillie gave us a plant that looked like a beet "Alex, Aqua, and Evan are going to tame their Chocobos" Maillie said.

"Oh, I remember mine was so easy!" Elda said "it practically leapt into my arms as a baby!"

"I still think mines half hates me" Blazette said "but I have a purple one at home, so that might be why"

While they were talking, Evan and Aqua were taming theirs. Aqua was already in the sky with hers, and Evan's seemed to be trying to throw him off. The last one just looked at me curiously.

"It's like feeding a horse from your hand" Maillie said "just hold it out near the chocobo"

I nodded and slowly stepped towards it "Chocobo!" was the only sound it made. I held the beet-like food out to it. It looked at the food, took it, then looked at me again.

Maillie put a saddle on it "see what happens when you ride it" Maillie said "it should stay calm if you tamed it"

Just then, Evan landed next to me with a thump "that's what happens if you don't tame it" Elda said.

I slowly got on the Chocobos back. The saddle was comfortable, and the chocobo didn't seem to mind. "Up" I said, not knowing what else to do.

I launched upwards as the chocobo flew up. We were at Aqua's height now, and I could see her struggling to hold on as the chocobo she had flew in random directions…mostly because she kept screaming orders at random.

"LEFT!" she screamed "NO, FORWARD! UP! BACK LEFT DOWN RIGHT STRAIGHT" she just screamed things in a panic.

"Aqua, tell it to stop" I said. My chocobo had stopped when it saw Aqua's.

"STOP!" Aqua screamed. The chocobo halted, throwing Aqua into its neck. "Ow…"

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well, I had gotten on after a couple tries" Aqua said "but I was so out of breath I had to hesitate between words. I guess she couldn't determine the difference"

"Just land, ok?" I said.

She nodded "land" she said, and the chocobo floated down.

I said the same to mine and landed besides her. Evan had finally gotten his calm. "God that was tiring" Evan said.

"Looks like even Chocobos know when someone should be avoided" Katie joked.

I rolled my eyes. I remember my big sister used to hate me the same way. I horse once threw me off, and my sister had made the same remark…my sister…

"Now that we've defeated the Ur-ghast, maybe we can go to the End" I suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Blazette asked "The Ur-ghast is nothing compared to the Ender dragon!"

"That doesn't mean we can't find a strong hold" Elda said "maybe we can find a princes there"

"Ok, we can go in the morning" I said, yawning "right now I think I'm going to go to sleep"

"Me and Blazette will work on making Eyes of ender" Elda said.

"Yea…not everyone can break a blaze rod" Blazette said.

"Whatever, night" I said.

"Night!" the others chorused.

I went inside and got into bed. The others were either working on materials, or expanding the house, as I could tell from the banging I heard. I fell asleep quickly.

My dream was dark. I could see very few shapes, and most of them disappeared or appeared as I watched. They seemed to shift around and bend, kind of like shadows would. I realized that one shape was clearer than the others, and it never moved…it was the shape of a dragon…

**Yay! Another chapter done! I don't have anything to say right now… Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own Minecraft**

Chapter 18: another surprise

We headed out first thing in the morning, with Blazette leading the way. As it turns out, they had already figured out the stronghold location, and even found a way into it.

"Strongholds hold silverfish, right?" Maillie asked.

"Yea, that's really the only place they spawn" Elda said "the princess usually hides unless she has a reason to come out"

"So…there's a chance we won't see her?" I asked.

"From what I've heard, she can be a bit destructive" Blazette said "so it might be better not to"

I yawned. "Yea, you're right…" the stronghold was a while away, so we had decided to take the Airship. That meant we had to deal with it shaking every once in a while from turbulence.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Evan asked. I could tell he and Katie were getting air sick.

Maillie looked up "we should be there right about…" the ship lurched to a stop "now"

A ladder rolled down the side, into a tunnel "ok, let's go" I said

We slid down the ladder into a room. I saw a single stone in the middle "why is that there?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know, but it looks suspicious" I replied.

"I'll get it" Aqua said. Before I could stop her, she punched it. If the fact that one hit broke it wasn't weird enough, then that was topped off with a silver fish popping out.

It just looked at us, as if figuring out who to attack. "No one move" Elda said "that's how it'll figure out who to attack"

We were already taking her advice, and honestly, no one was inclined to do otherwise…except for Maillie, who was visibly scared. Maybe she had a thing with bugs?

"SILVERFISH!" she screamed, darting off. The silverfish followed "SILVERFISH SILVERFISH SILVERFISH SILVERFISH!"

I kind of found it humorous, watching her run around like she was. Unfortunately, as humorous as it was, she would either attract something else, or end up hurt.

"I got it!" Aqua said, bringing out her sword.

"Wait!" I called. But it was too late. She hit it with her sword, and it let out a loud screech.

Tons of silverfish came out of the walls, at seemingly random places. We ran, knowing we couldn't fight them all. After a few twists and turns, we got to a room with nowhere else to go. The room was like a cage without the bars, except for the roof. The roof was domed, with a hole in the middle big enough for someone to jump down. The silverfish blocked the exit, but didn't go farther than the doorway.

"They aren't attacking" I observed.

"Yea" Elda said "I wonder why…"

Out of nowhere, one of them screeched loudly. I was afraid more silverfish would ambush us, but instead, we only heard a thump from above. A moment later, a girl jumped down from the hole, landing softly. She looked about Elda's age. She had a white dress that had bulges in it, a silver hat that had black eyes, and short, silver hair that went down to her chin, a bit shorter than Maillie's.

She yawned "ok who-" she looked at Elda "Elda!"

"Shara!" Elda cried. They hugged each other suddenly; as if they were old friends "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Shara replied.

It was obvious the rest of us were confused "uh…what just happened?" Maillie asked.

"I don't know…" I replied "Elda, care to explain?"

Elda let go and looked at us "sorry!" she said "this is Shara. Shara, this is Alex, Aqua, Blazette, Maillie, Evan, and Katie." She pointed to us respectively.

"Nice to meet you" I said. The others nodded in agreement.

We headed back, with Shara joining us.

"Shara is the silverfish princess" Elda said "but the last time I saw her was 2 years ago, when she disappeared"

"Well, she's obviously back now" I said "you have a practically unlimited supply of something, right?"

"Silverfish don't give anything when killed" Maillie said "I don't think she has anything"

"That's where you're wrong" Shara said "silverfish may not have anything, but I've collected quite a stash of cobblestone from digging"

"So…nothing useful" Blazette said. I kind of felt bad when it was put that way.

"Actually, it's not as useless as you'd think" Shara said "while abundant, cobblestone is tedious to collect in large numbers"

"And how does that make having tons of it useful?" I asked, hoping it sounded more curious than condescending.

"Ever heard of the Deep Dark?" Shara asked.

"No way" Maillie said "that place is almost impossible to get to, it's WAY too dangerous!"

"Can you explain first?" I asked.

"well, she over exaggerated a bit" Shara said "getting to it is just tedious, though it does become dangerous later on…you need 4 triple compressed cobblestone, one quadruple compressed cobblestone, and 4 unstable ingots. Besides that, Elda has a book that can tell you about the place itself"

"Unstable ingots?" I asked.

"using a division sigle, you can make unstable ingots" Shara continued "however, it's VERY dangerous, because if you get the ingots that way, they explode in 10 seconds, or immediately after taking them from the crafting table or dropping them. You can make semi-stable nuggets and get stable ingots that way, but you need a LOT of diamonds for that"

"Wait, why do you need diamonds?" I asked.

"We'll tell you tonight" Maillie said.

"Tonight?" Aqua asked.

"Division sigles require a…ritual" Elda said "I have a sigle ready; I just never had the proper alter"

"Just call it an enchanting table like it is" Maillie said "it can only be performed at midnight, so you guys should get some rest"

I yawned "ok, we'll talk in a couple of hours then" I said.

"Actually…Alex, you get rest, we need everyone else" Shara said.

Maillie gave her a glare, but I ignored it "ok, night"

"Night!" they chorused. The moment I got into bed I was asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I'll try to update regularly during summer break, but I'm not sure how regularly that will be…so sorry if anyone is disappointed! I will say that having people constantly review, even if it's only to say good job, will make me more likely to keep writing! So remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


End file.
